1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical storage system capable of determining whether or not a relay for connecting an electrical storage device to a load is locked in an ON state.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 08-226950 (JP 08-226950 A), a capacitor is connected to a main circuit wiring connected to a power supply, and an insulation resistance between the main circuit wiring and a ground (GND) potential portion is calculated based on the voltage value of the capacitor. Herein, one end of the capacitor is connected to the main circuit wiring on a positive side and the other end of the capacitor is grounded.
When the insulation resistance between the main circuit wiring on a negative side and the GND potential portion is reduced, a discharge current of the power supply flows to the main circuit wiring on the positive side, the capacitor, the GND potential portion, and the main circuit wiring on the negative side in this order, and the capacitor is thereby charged. Accordingly, it is possible to determine an insulation state between the main circuit wiring on the negative side and the GND potential portion by detecting the voltage value of the capacitor.